Omni-Tek
History Departments Omni-Admin The Administration section of Omni-Tek's operations on an Omni world is unique to that planet, although similar cells exist on every colony, operating with the same name and with the same goals. However, none of these cells are officially tied together other than the fact that they only answer to Omni Prime. Omni-Admin is staffed by comparatively few people to other departments, and by hand-picked personnel to avoid power struggles internally. They are the second-highest authority in Omni-Tek, subordinate only to Omni-InternOps. Omni-Tek Armed Forces OTAF personnel are army and air force all-in-one. While Omni-Trans handles civilian transit operations, OTAF manages the fleet and ground forces. Additionally, many of the smaller vessels in Omni-Tek's fleet double as ground weaponry, reconfiguring engines and armour for low-altitude flight and defense or deploying legs to surve as walkable munitions. Only very rarely does OTAF bombard a planet from orbit, considering in such engagements Omni's chief interest is minimizing damage to planetary interests. Ship-to-ship engagements rarely see such clemency. OTAF infantry are easily recognizable for their lightly powered combat frames, fully-enclosed sealed-environment exoskeletons of ops-configurable Polychroma multicam-pattern duraplas. OTAF Command and marines have larger frames, known coloquially as 'Tanks' for their profound durability. Omni-Com The communications portion of Omni-Tek's operations is one of the most shrouded in darkness, trailing only Omni-Reform and Omni-InternOps in its secrecy. One of their more well-known endeavours is running the Grid planetary transit system on any Omni world in cooperation with Omni-Trans, who initially had some part in developing the necessary technology. Given the nature of the Grid, Omni-Com was more recently put in charge of information technology; their experience in running vast computer systems is vital to such projects. The first major project they were given after developing the Grid transit system, as a part of their IT assignment, was handling the allocation of resources for maintenance and further development of the insurance system. Omni-Com also handles on-planet and system-wide communications, be they local radio or larger interplanetary arrays, and encryption of courier-borne data parcels. The department is also Omni-Tek's electronic warfare experts, leading communications interception operations and decryption. The grey and navy Omni-Com uniform skinsuit incorporates computing peripherals throughout, ensuring the Omni-Com technician is able to work at home or on the go. Omni-Com officers are often heavily augmented, or found with computing goggles on at all times. Omni-Engineering Omni-Engineering is, by far, the largest department operating on any Omni world, second in size only to Omni-Trans. Omni-Mining and Omni-R&D fall under the direct jurisdiction of Omni-Engineering, though each department operates on its own once directives arrive from Engineering. Omni-Engineering assigns tasks to these two departments; R&D for research, and mining for the materials needed to build. Omni-Engineering itself is solely responsible for construction and implementation of R&D's findings via the use of Mining's resources. Omni-Engineering is usually the first department to begin fully functioning on Omni worlds, setting up the first mining operations there and implementing Omni-Med's biological developments to begin the process of terra-forming. Omni-Engineering is easily recognizable for its lightly powered engineering frames, mostly-enclosed with a rollcage for maximal visibility and cranial protection and mobility-assisting strength enhancement, typically in luminous yellow for operation visibility. Omni-Internops Omni-InternOps is the highest authority in Omni-Tek, answering only to Omni Prime and Philip Ross. They are Omni-Tek's corporation-wide human resources department, and work on such things as training and education of new recruits, internal news/media broadcasts, job placement, reports to Omni Prime and internal investigation of those suspected of high crimes such as treason. Not much is known about the entire spectrum of InternOps operations, but InternOps agents and administrators are typically highly inquisitive, curious and observant. Typically found in crisp black suits with white details, very rarely InternOps officers can be found in highly advanced hardsuits of glossy black duraplas, rivalling OTAF Command frames and Omni-Pol riot protection frames in complexity and armament. All incidents in which these InternOps hardsuits have been employed as well as their very existence is unverifiable; Omni-Admin dismisses all inquiries into them as paranoid conspiracy. Omni-Med Treatment of the sick and wounded, monitoring insurance and cloning systems, developing augmentation technology and first-aid, stim and treatment technologies are the primary duties of Omni-Med. Omni-Med operates hospital and treatment facilities, as well as performing monitoring and maintenance of auto-doc systems found in any Omni colony. In addition, Omni-Med was one of the first departments in Omni-Tek to begin taking broad technical steps toward the future. Omni-Med is solely responsible for the conceptualisation and creation of the Martian and Omni-223 genotypes, as well as other Omni corporate genotypes and all of the plant and animal life found on many Omni worlds. The Omni-Med uniform is a self-sterilizing white medical utility suit, with micro-assembly cuffs producing sterile gloves on demand. Omni-Mining This department oversees all mining operations on Omni worlds. They also handle the allocation, out-of-corporation sales, and on-planet transportation of raw materials. Due to a minor technicality that pre-dates Guild Navigation, Omni-Mining operates as an arm of Omni-Engineering, but has its own independent leadership. In addition, they have their own internal goals that include, but aren't limited to, anti-union enforcement and control of policing activity in mines and their associated facilities. Omni-Mining was once a quaint, quietly-run department, but once it was discovered that rebel activity originated in their men, they became much more authoritative and rigid. Omni-Mining is easily recognizable for its lightly powered engineering frames, mostly-enclosed with a breathable air supply and mobility-assisting strength enhancement, typically in darklit cyan for operation visibility. Omni-Pol Omni-Pol was, until recently, Omni-Tek's most visible department. A corporation-wide establishment, Omni-Pol is responsible for public safety and protection on all planets and in all cities and facilities that are accessible to both Omni-Tek and non Omni-Tek persons. Omni-Pol also handles law enforcement internally, along with Omni-InternOps. Amongst their ranks are, most commonly, guards and foot officers. Omni-Pol also has an expert investigation force, and handles judgment and execution of sentence both internally and externally. Omni-Pol officers are easily recognizable for their lightly powered combat frames, fully-enclosed sealed-environment exoskeletons of glossy white duraplas. Omni-R&D The R&D wing of Omni-Tek's operations works hand-in-hand with Omni-Engineering to develop and build tomorrow's war machines. In addition, they're also in charge of nanotechnological development, once a side-project of Omni-Engineering but now turned over to R&D's more skilled scientists by rule of Omni-Admin. Unique among Omni-Tek departments, Omni-R&D has no uniform. Historically, Omni Chiefs of Research and Development have concluded that enforcing uniformity hampers creative thought and encourages groupthink. Omni-Reform Omni-Reform does something. What Omni-Reform does is not explicitly disclosed to the public, aside from operation of Omni-Tek prisons, chief rivals of CCS. Omni-Reform also employs a significant majority of Omni-Tek's artistic personnel, curiously. Omni-Reform prison officials are easily recognizable for their lightly powered combat frames, fully-enclosed sealed-environment exoskeletons of glossy white duraplas. All other Omni-Reform personnel wear crisp white suits. Omni-Trans Omni-Trans is where 7 out of 10 educated recruits in Omni-Tek are employed, as of current statistics. The necessary manpower increases as Omni's interplanetary network of goods, raw materials, and production facilities broadens, with Omni-Trans vessels bridging various Omni worlds. Omni-Trans work closely with Omni-Com, which runs the Grid and all on and-off-planet communications. Omni-Trans really has only two categories of vessel - freighter and courier - with both requiring roughly the same crew size, on average, of five Omni-Trans employees. There are eight times as many courier vessels as freighters. The Omni-Trans uniform is a rugged white utility jumpsuit, serving as the interior layer of a spacewalking frame in the event exterior repairs or operations are necessary. Category:Corporation Category:OT-Corporate Category:About